Nothing's Ever As It Seems
by I am a logical vegetable
Summary: Sherlock's tired of living with the muggles. There's some things that you can never leave behind, being a death eater is one of them. What happens when Voldemort sends him back to Hogwarts to spy? Rated M, I'm not sure what's going to happen. Set in AU.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing's ever as it seems: Chapter 1: Let's get down to business.

It was a dark and dreary evening in 221B Baker Street. Sherlock sat in his comfy black leather chair with his hands in their usual 'thinking' position. He'd finished Mycroft's supposedly 'impossible' case yesterday and hadn't done anything all day, now he was slowly driving himself crazy.

"BORED!" He yelled to an empty room hoping to get John's attention. "JOHN I'M BORED!" The detective smiled to himself as John then proceeded to walk warily into the room.

"Mrs Hudson didn't give you back your gun did she?"

"No..." Came the disappointed reply. "Which is unfortunate as I was hoping to give my wall smiley face a friend." Sherlock's expression suddenly changed to one of anger. "Do you know what's great about friends John…?" He was met with a vacant and slightly confused expression. "No, well that's hardly surprising is it. There are a lot of things you don't know." Sherlock took his wand from his back pocket and twirled it twice around his fingers.

"Umm… Sherlock why do you have a stick in your trousers?" Sherlock just sighed at this man's idiocy.

"That's just my point though, isn't it John." Sherlock jumped from his chair and started to pace the length of the room. "Friends, well at least true friends, tell each other everything. They know each other's deepest darkest secrets don't they." A dark laugh escaped his lips. "But you…" He waved his wand around a bit before focusing the tip of it onto John's heart "You really have no idea what's going on. Your brain is so useless John." Sherlock paused for a moment to think "It's like that saying muggles use." He tapped John's head with his wand before turning on the spot and falling back into his chair, placing his wand back into his pocket as he did so.

"The wheel's turning, but the hamster's dead." A cunning smile spread across his face as he exaggerated the last world and caused an eerie silence surrounded the two men.

John paused for a moment before crinkling his forehead in both anger and confusion.

"Look Sherlock!" He began "I get that you're cleverer than me, yeah so you can get someone's life story from a stain on their shirt. But how does that make you better than everyone else?" He turned on his heel and walked swiftly towards the door. Pausing and turning to face his flatmate before he turns the handle. "Do you know what…" John turns towards Sherlock and was met with his amused expressions.

"No John, I have no idea…" Sherlock's voice was dripping with sarcasm "Please enlighten me as to what incredible fact you have unearthed from that vacant little head of yours." John simply shook his head and turned away.

"Sergeant Donovan was right. You really are a freak." He slammed the door behind him and proceeded to run down the stairs and out of the door.

Sherlock laughed to himself as he heard the door slam shut.

"Stupid muggles, will they never learn." The consulting detective rolled back the sleeve on his left forearm and examined the skull and snake that was branded there. "Now that, the idiot has been dealt with I can rejoin my lord after many long years." He traced the tattoo fondly with his index finger before once again removing his wand, thinking of his master and turning to black smoke.

As the dark mist faded from view there was a crash from the wake of the open door as a shocked Mrs Hudson dropped her half finished cup of coffee onto the dark flooring. The landlady looked down at the mess on the floor and sighed. She turned around and headed back downstairs to get something to clean up the debris left from her favourite mug muttering something about Sherlock's dangerous hallucinogenic chemicals being stored near food as she did.

_Meanwhile at The Riddle house in Little Hangleton…_

"Ah Sherlock, my faithful friend. You have finally come out of hiding I take it?" The speaker's raspy voice crept from the shadows.

"Yes." Sherlock acknowledged as he removed his trench coat and placed it on the back of a large single chair before taking a seat. "There was no more I could learn from those muggles my lord. I was beginning to find them very… tedious."

The figure moved its skull-like face into a small smile "Well now that you're back with us I have a job for you…" A bony hand moved to point at a painting of a large castle that hung proudly on the wall. "As brilliant a spy as Severus it, Albus will never truly trust him." The man sighed. "This is why I must now leave it up to you to gain a teaching position at Hogwarts and feed me important information." The figure removed his cloak to revel his pale white skin and snake like face. "I have no doubt that you will be able to get a job there." He shot Sherlock a look of what he must have thought was encouragement. "O's in all your owls and newts with the exception of astronomy, if I remember correctly." The detective nodded in confirmation as the unusual man gazed out of the frosted window "I never cared much for the stars either, it's what's happening in the world below them that matters to me."

Sherlock smiled to himself, even after four years, this man still understood him in a way no one else did. "Yes so with your qualifications it should not be difficult to get a placement, I hear they are looking for a new charms teacher now Filius has retired." Sherlock smiled and nodded once again as his master continued "The hard part of this mission will be convincing Albus that your intentions for teaching at his school are completely innocent" Voldemort laughed and Sherlock was about to do the same when he felt a large scaly body slither past his ankles. He smiled at this and proceeded to speak softly to it in parseltongue.

"Samaarak hass neale sile helnst see." (Hello my friend, it's been a while) Voldemort smiled fondly at his follower.

"This is why you were always my favourite recruit" he stated. "You could interpret me as a friend. We are of similar souls."

"I feel the same way sir." Sherlock concurred as the Dark Lord took the seat opposite him. "I shall be sure to arrange a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, on this matter, later this week." He was met with a swift nod.

"I expect no less than your best efforts Sherlock, I'm counting on you." The ominous man reached down to pet the snake that had settled around his knees, keeping eye contact with his supporter as he did so. "Just know you have my greatest confidence." Sherlock's bowed his head courteously.

"Thank you my lord, I am truly grateful."

"That's alright." The chalk white man replied before getting to his feet. "Please you must stay for dinner.

"Sir I couldn't possible intrude." Voldemort narrowed his eyes slightly at the detective's opposition.

"It wouldn't be an intrusion Sherlock, just think of it as a celebration for your return from the filthy muggle world." Sherlock, feeling defeated, agreed this time.

"Aright then, as long as you're sure."

"Of course I am." Voldemort said confidently "I'll send for a few more of the inner circle at once. I know Lucius will want to know what you've been up to." Sherlock nodded once again then proceeded to follow his master out of the room. Sometimes he wondered what he'd got himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just thought I'd let you know this story is set after the Order of the Phoenix and before Half Blood Prince but probably won't follow the storyline in the books. However some of the characters from the books will most likely be used.**

**Thank you to everyone who put this on alert or commented even just read it! Sorry it's been a while since I updated the first time but I've been up to my neck in exams. :/ I'll try and make the next update longer!**

Chapter 2: A Meeting to Remember

Dinner with his fellow death eaters turned out to be something that Sherlock wouldn't forget in a hurry, with Lucius contestably bombarding him with scornful looks arrogant questions about the 'filthy muggle community' he spent most of the evening devising different way to kill the pale, irritating man. By the time he'd reached 248, and the assortment of candle that floated above the death eater's heads had burned most of the way down, Voldemort cleared his throat and started to make an announcement.

"My loyal followers," He rose from his elegant chair as he began to speak. "I'm sure that you are all aware we are here to celebrate the return of our most valued member Sherlock Holmes from muggle civilization." Many of the people from around the table clapped politely. Voldemort's expression suddenly became colder than usual. "But that is not the only reason I have summoned you all here today." A look of confusion quickly travelled round the table. "In the time of our uprising we must stand together as a unit or we will never succeed in our goal." The corners of the dark lord's mouth turned up at the corner, something that Sherlock noticed immediately. He enjoyed having all eyes on him, being the centre of attention. A childhood of neglect maybe… that would explain a lot.

Sherlock was dragged harshly from his train of thought by a heavy fist being slammed onto the table and he jumped along with everyone else.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'We don't know where the Potter boy is staying?'" Voldemort glared at a now very pale death eater that Sherlock knew as Rowle.

"Well sir…" he stammered. "After the chaos at the ministry, the Order of the Phoenix has kept him safe and hidden." Rowle continued to slink further into his chair. "We didn't have a chance." The detective sighed to himself, it's just basic common sense, you never tell Voldemort that he's unable to do anything.

"WE DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE!" The entire house began to shake as Voldemort's true rage was unleashed. A little voice inside Sherlock's head was temped to say I told you so to Rowley, but this was not the right time. Sherlock looked to his right where the Death eater seated there was scratching at the table with her long perfectly manicured fingernails trying to avoid eye contact with all around her. Sherlock couldn't help but smile as she noticed her sister, Bellitrix, seated across the table from her practically jumping up and down with excitement as her master lifted his wand at the poor terrified Rowley.

Sherlock turned his head as a cry of

"Avada Kadavra!" and a similarly terrifying flash of green light filled the room. He knew it was weak but he couldn't help but shudder slightly as Nagini slithered past his ankles and made her way her future meal, the corpse on the floor. It was then that a thought filled his mind _That could just have easily had been me. _

He observed as Voldemort stood and exited the room, speaking confidently as he did.

"You are all dismissed. I expect better news next time. Failure will not be tolerated" Sherlock felt Lucius shiver beside him as everyone slowly stood and walked away from the table. As the last person left the room Sherlock stood on the doorframe and surveyed the room that had held host to Merlin knows how many dinners like this.

The normally alert consulting detective jumped as an icy hand came into contact with his shoulder. When he span swiftly on his heels to identify the owner of the limb he was met with the solemn face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Come on Sherlock, we'd better leave. You can stay with us in our mansion tonight." Sherlock nodded in reply before allowing his fellow death eater to apparate them both away from Riddle Manor.

Malfoy manor was a cold and unwelcome place with ashen brick walls cloaked in carefully trimmed vines of ivy. As Sherlock was lead by Lucius into its unwelcome clutches he felt a shiver radiate through his body. He knew that Voldemort sometimes used this place as a headquarters, how many innocent had died under its roof as well. He turned to his companion who now treaded silently at his side. He looked haggard in the mansions dim lighting. The pain of his job was visible in the deep ridges that lay on his forehead and above his jagged cheekbones.

The sad sign that slipped from his lips did not go un-noticed by Sherlock as they travelled the long antique laden corridors.

"Draco is home from school at the moment, it's half term, I hope you don't mind." Sherlock shot Lucius a quizzical expression.

"Why would I mind?" The colourless death eater wrung his hands before answering.

"Whenever the other members stay here… Well, they don't like him around them." He bent his head further towards the ground. "Apparently they find him tedious." Sherlock regarded Lucius with a long stare.

"Well apparently I'm not like other death eaters." He strode ahead of Lucius towards the families main sitting room. "I for one really enjoy spending time with your son. He's very… interesting." He observed as Lucius continued to talk but took in none of it. The detective's mind already wrapped up in thinking about the man's son.

A boy brought up in an environment, told what he should hate; his mind full of opinions, yet none of them his own design. Draco then goes on to spend years at a school where diversity and equality is cherished like air. Surely logic should say that this would cause him to accept others around him. That is the point of socialising is it not? He shook his head. That boy seemed only willing to accept what his father says.

As Sherlock entered the Malfoy's main living he observed the quiet, distracted teenage boy he held his head slightly to one side. There was so much he didn't know about people. He could tell you what they had for breakfast (Judging by the stains on his shirt Draco had Weetabix) but not what they were thinking… That was beyond even his abilities. As he approached Draco the boy looked up and a small smile appeared,

"Hey Sherlock, how are those muggles?"

"Probably very confused at my sudden disappearance." Sherlock replied dryly before returning the boy's smile. Draco nodded before shifting along on the expensive sofa to make room for the older man. The detective nodded courteously.

"Thank you. So how's school at the moment?"

"Same as usual boring and repetitive." The platinum blonde boy accentuated each word. Sherlock laughed again. "Why do you ask?"

"Voldemort has told me to take a placement there." Draco's cheeky grin became even wider.

"Teaching what subject?"

"Charms, so I'll likely be teaching you unless you've somehow managed to drop it.

"Nahhh." Replied Draco "Charms is actually one of the few subjects I enjoy." A commanding voice drifted into the room.

"Draco sweetheart, time for bed." Draco shot Sherlock a sympathetic glance.

"Sorry that's mum. I've got to go." He was met with a nod as he stood and left the room. Now left to his own devices Sherlock pressed his hands together and closed his eyes, travelling within his self-consciousness. He had lots to ponder tonight. Perhaps tomorrow would bring some answers

It was later that night when Lucius and his wife entered the sitting room again and it was immediately evident that Sherlock had now moved for hours. An eerie silence overflowed the room. Lucius turned his wife around again and they both wandered towards their bedroom.

"Lucius what is he doing now?" Narcissa queried as she put out a candle on the wall to her left.

"I think it's called his mind palace." Lucius shrugged his shoulders. "I just leave him to it normally. He used to do it a lot at Hogwarts; it worried a few other boys in the dormitory. But…. for him it was just normal. It's his way of reflecting." Narcissa surveyed Lucius.

"Well… each to their own I guess." Lucius simply nodded as he closed their bedroom door; his time at Hogwarts still drifting in his mind. His friend was lucky to be returning to Hogwarts, even if his intentions were far from innocent.

**(If you have any comments or ways to improve please let me know!)**


End file.
